


Legacy

by Writers_Have_Their_Own_Set_of_Rules



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: All four teams are part of one big unit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arrowverse meets Phantom of the Opera!, But Nora doesn't think he's dead, But he always has a plan, But not invincible, Cisco & Caitlin get to run Star Labs together, Dreams & Memories, F/F, F/M, Godspeed plays a bigger role than in the show, I'm just a Phan who loves her crossovers :), Mostly features Flash & Legends characters tbh, Nora & Iris have a better relationship, Nora W-A proves herself, Nora lives & deals with anxiety, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prologue that explains set-up, Sherloque's nosy but he means well, Star Labs is "the big meeting place", Strange things are happening in Star Labs, Takes place in 2049, Teamwork, Thawne causes trouble (as usual), The Flash has been MIA for years, The writers gave her so many Christine Daae aspects :D, Where everyone is practically immortal XD, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Have_Their_Own_Set_of_Rules/pseuds/Writers_Have_Their_Own_Set_of_Rules
Summary: Ever since The Flash vanished within the timeline, Central City has waited for another great speedster to take his place. And when his daughter, Nora West-Allen, manages to face off against the fearsome Godspeed, it looks like that time has arrived at last. But HOW exactly did this former S.T.A.R. Labs intern suddenly acquire powers? And who's been teaching her how to use them?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The official set-up for this fic :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm technically still catching up on the status of the Arrowverse, especially given the fact that The Flash and Legends of Tomorrow are the shows I've mainly watched out of the four. So if I get an important detail wrong or something, kindly let me know. Thank you and enjoy :).

 **********

His name was Barry Allen, and he was the fastest man alive.

For years, he lived a double life. 

To the outside world, he was an ordinary forensics scientist.

But secretly, with the help of his friends at S.T.A.R. Labs, he fought crime and searched for other metahumans like him.

Despite the many threats he faced, he always found a way to come out okay in the end. 

His determination to survive intensified following his marriage to Iris West, and the birth of their daughter, Nora Dawn West-Allen.

He'd become a husband and a father, as well as The Flash, and he wanted nothing more than to be there for when Nora grew up. Especially because she was clearly destined to become like him. 

But in 2039, when Nora was 14, something went very wrong.

Barry was running through the timeline like normal, but then his communication cut out. The last thing Team Flash heard from him was that he thought he was being chased by Time Wraiths, then he vanished without warning. Months were spent trying to track him down, but it was as if Barry had ceased to exist.  Finally, Team Flash were forced to come to the conclusion that Barry was gone forever. Though they suspected foul play, there was no way to prove it, so they deduced that he must've been captured by (and potentially destroyed by) the Time Wraiths. Central City was alerted of the news that The Flash was gone, and a city-wide memorial was held for him.  

Team Flash wasn't the only ones who mourned, however. All of their allies came to pay their respects as well.  First Team Arrow, followed by the Super Friends, and then the Legends.  And since Central City was left without one of its prime crime-fighters, each team made a promise that whenever the city was ever in danger, and if Team Flash needed it, then members who weren't already on missions would come to help. 

It was a strong system, and over the course of ten years, the new alliance between the teams brought them all closer together. They were no longer just allies, they had become friends. They knew that it was what Barry would've wanted, and they hoped that wherever Barry was, he was at peace. 

However, not everyone believed he was dead. 

At first, it was both Nora AND Iris who had faith that Barry would be found.  The more time passed, the less confident Iris became, but she tried to stay positive for her daughter's sake. That is, until Team Flash officially ruled that Barry was gone, and Iris forced herself to come to that conclusion as well.  Then it was just Nora.  She mourned and memorialized her father with everyone else, but she couldn't ignore the voice in heart that told her Barry was still out there somewhere.  After all, Barry never stopped trusting in his father's innocence, and despite how many times people tried to discredit him, he turned out to be right all along.

No matter how naïve it sounded, Nora liked to believe that that could happen for her too. That her faith in her father's return would pay off. 

Now she's 24, and the 10-year anniversary of The Flash's disappearance draws near. For the last year, Nora's worked as an intern at S.T.A.R. Labs, along with her best friend Lia Nelson. The heroes have been unaware of her powers, and she's kept them a secret until the day when she was ready to use them. 

The day may have come sooner than she thought. 

 **********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like my set-up so far, hopefully I have the first chapter up within the next day or two. Feel free to leave me your thoughts so far! BTW, I am NOT prepared for The Flash finale, especially after what happened with the Arrow finale last night (spoiler-free here, no worries). From what I've been reading, it sounds like it's gonna be REALLY good...and really emotional. Oh well, what's new, right guys? XD. Anyway, thanks for supporting!
> 
> Also, sorry if some of my tags seems a little mixed around. AO3 had an order in mind and it was sticking to it (like I wanted to have all the DC shows put together, but it kept slapping Phantom towards the front each time so I just let it XD).


	2. Truth and Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like father, like daughter. Nora West-Allen wakes up late for work, and on her way there, relives the day she first found out she was a speedster, trying to convince herself that succeeding the Flash is her destiny despite her lingering fears. Plus, a peek into her and Iris's better-developed relationship :).
> 
> Just a heads-up, this chapter's a long one. Mainly because it involves a bunch of West-Allen family background.

 *******

_She was running._

_Running so fast, she couldn't feel her feet hitting the ground. The world past by her in a blur, though in reality, it was she who was the blur._

_She couldn't tell if she was supposed to be running from something or after something, but whatever_ it  _was, it was enough to keep her from thinking straight, and make her heart race with apprehension._

 _Suddenly, she saw a streak of white lightning rounding a corner. Wait,_ white  _lightning? That was odd. But despite her confusion, she followed after it without hesitation. At least that move seemed to answer her question from before._

You're part of something greater now,  _a voice, seemingly from inside her head, told her._ Show them that you finally know who you are. That you understand the legacy you've been carrying since birth.

 _But it wasn't her own voice that spoke to her. It was_ his.  _And she knew exactly who 'he' was._

_However, before she could reply to him, another voice broke through the silence._

_"Nora, honey, you've got to wake up," a woman exclaimed urgently._

_Nora froze; the carrier of the mysterious white lightning now completely forgotten. This voice knew her name too?!_

_"Nora Dawn, don't make me grab an air horn."_

_Wait, why did it sound so familiar to her?_

*******

Nora's hazel-brown eyes fluttered open, meeting the identical eyes of her mother Iris, which were crinkled in concern.

"Oh, hey there, Mom," she murmured sleepily. 

"Good morning Nora, I see you slept past your alarm again," Iris remarked. 

"Oh shrap, really?" Nora exclaimed, then she cringed. "Sorry Mom, excuse my language."

"Apology accepted honey, but we'll talk about this later. Right now, you've got to get to work," Iris said, getting up and heading out of the room. "There's some coffee left for you in the kitchen, and I want you to grab a quick breakfast before you go," she announced over her shoulder. "You may be 24, but you're still my growing girl!"

Nora rolled her eyes and giggled after her mother disappeared down the hall. Even at this point in her life, her mom could still act like, well, a mom _._ But of course, Nora couldn't blame Iris for being overprotective, especially since discovering her powers. 

Speaking of her powers, Nora closed her eyes and concentrated, reaching out to the Speed Force. Once she felt its energy flowing through her, she used it to hurriedly get dressed and ready for the day. 

Yes, yes, she understood her powers weren't meant for life's little shortcuts. But she figured that as long as she had them, she'd use them to her advantage. Besides, she didn't feel ready to face their true purpose yet. 

Once she was finished, Nora gave herself a quick once-over in the full length-mirror in her room. Her short, curly brown hair was neatly combed and styled, and she was dressed comfortably but professionally in a purple blouse, black leggings, brown leather ankle boots, and a black blazer. She adjusted the faux-pearl earrings she wore, draped her bulky black pocketbook over her shoulder, then raced off to the kitchen, where Iris was already waiting for her. 

"I have a thermos of hot coffee on the counter for you already, and I have a small breakfast-to-go packed for you as well," Iris reported. 

"Thanks Mom," Nora said gratefully. She grabbed the insulated lunch pack that Iris gently pushed towards her and looked inside. 

"So, it looks like the breakfast of champions for today is a banana, a blueberry muffin, an apple, and an Oats & Honey Nature Valley Bar," she remarked.

"Technically it's  _two_ Nature Valley bars, since they're always packed in sets of two," Iris corrected. "But yes, for today at least." Then she walked up to her only daughter and wrapped her in a big hug. 

"Have a great day at work honey, and please, be careful," Iris said into Nora's shoulder.

"I'll be fine Mom, really," Nora promised, thankful she hadn't be holding her thermos because Iris nearly knocked her over.

"I know you will be, but you know how much I worry about you," Iris said quietly, "especially since....well, you know." 

"I do, don't worry," Nora replied, then she tried to wiggle out of Iris's tight grip. "Mom, this is really sweet and all, but you've got to let go of me so I can get to S.T.A.R. Labs at least  _almost_ on time." 

"Alright, alright, go on sweetheart, I'll see you later," Iris exclaimed, waving her off. 

She waved good-bye to Iris, grabbed her thermos and food, and then used her speed to race down the interlinking stairwells of their apartment building (hardly anyone ever used the stairs unless they had to, and the less people to witness her abilities right now, the better).

Once Nora reached the door that lend into the foyer of the building, she came to an immediate stop, and strode out like a girl who _hadn't_ known she was a metahuman for the last three years. 

As she was walking, she heard her phone buzz in her pocket. She freed up her right hand by grabbing the lunch pack with her left, then reached down to grab it. Pulling it out, she half-expected it to be Iris sending her one last good-bye text, but it wasn't. Rather, it was her best friend and colleague, Lia Nelson.

 **Nora? Where r u?** Lia wrote.

 **Sorry Lee,** Nora wrote back, using her pet nickname for her.  **Slept past my alarm, but I'm heading out of the house right now.**

**Well get yourself over here dude, the commotion at S.T.A.R. Labs right now is something you can't miss!**

**What's happening?**

**Not sure yet, but all of the other teams are here. The Legends, the Super Friends, and Team Arrow!**

Nora gasped. Team Flash's allies were only called to Central City in special situations, so whatever the reason was this time, it must've been HUGE. 

**Hold on, I'm grabbing a taxi.**

**You could always use your own two legs to get here faster. Know what I mean? :)**

**Very funny, Lia. But the world's not ready for another Flash.**

**I think we both know who's not ready Nora.**

Sighing, Nora slipped the phone into her coat, adjusted her pocketbook, and used her still-free hand to hail a cab. Thankfully, it didn't take long for one to pull up beside her. 

"Where to, miss?" The driver asked as she climbed into the backseat. 

"S.T.A.R. Labs please," she requested. "By the way, do you mind if I eat back here?"

"Don't leave a mess and we won't have a problem, ma'am," he answered, not unkindly. 

"Alright then, thanks," Nora replied. In that case, it was probably best that she have a piece of fruit.  She peeled her banana and watched out the window as the city began to pass her by. 

She didn't want to admit it, but Lia was right. Most of Central City still eagerly awaited the arrival of The Flash's successor; it was Nora who wasn't ready to see it happen.  If she'd been training for this all her life, then things would be different. She'd be better prepared, and worried more about the welfare of the city rather than the fear that she couldn't or wouldn't live up to her father's name. 

Three years; that was how long Nora had known that she was a speedster.

*****

It was the night of her 21st birthday, and after a intimate celebration at the Nelsons' (since Lia's parents considered her and Iris practically family), Iris sat Nora down on the couch, saying she had something important to tell her. 

"What is it, Mom?" Nora wondered.

Iris swallowed. "Have you ever felt that you were different from other people around you?" she asked. 

Nora laughed nervously. "Well yeah, of course, but I'm pretty sure that just comes with knowing that your father was The Flash," she said.

"Well, the thing is honey, it's a bit more complicated than that," Iris admitted. 

Nora's eyes narrowed slightly. " _How_ complicated?"

"Follow me," her mother commanded. Iris got up from the couch and Nora followed her down to her home office.  She waited in the doorway while Iris flipped through one of the files on her desk, pulling out a white sheet of paper and handing it off to Nora. 

"What is this?" she asked. 

"Read it and find out," Iris said softly, avoiding her daughter's gaze.

Nora scanned over the paper, and saw that it was a form, documenting a surgery that both of her parents warranted for her. A surgery for...

"...a power dampening chip?!" she cried, shock radiating through her body. 

"Yes," Iris murmured. "Barry and I had it put in when you were a year old."

"But why would you guys feel the need to do that? You shouldn't have to, unless..." Nora's voice trailed off. 

"Yes," Iris repeated. "You're a speedster, just like your father. You've been one since the day you were born." 

In that moment, Nora could almost  _feel_ the world she once knew come crumbling down around her. "I'm a speedster." She said it as a statement, not a question. 

"Yes," Iris said for the third time, unsure of what else to say. 

But Nora wouldn't let her mother get off that easy. "Why tell me now, when you could've just as easily hid it from me for another 21 years?" she muttered irritably.

"Telling you the truth when you were 21 was always the game plan Nora, and no matter how much it scares me, I couldn't do that to you, or your father," Iris explained. 

Nora sighed, and settled down one of the two leather arm chairs in the corner of the room, knowing that her mother had a story to tell. "Alright Mom, start at the beginning."

Iris stepped around the coffee table that separated the two chairs, and sat down in the empty seat. "From the moment your father and I found out I was pregnant with you, all we could think about was whether or not you'd inherit his abilities. Since Barry wasn't born a speedster, we weren't sure if they were hereditary. And if they were, would they somehow effect the pregnancy? For example, could you grow much faster in the uterus than the average, like in that movie Twilight? Thankfully though, that didn't seem to be the case, so that provided us some comfort. Then everything went smoothly with the delivery, and we knew we had nothing to worry about because your entrance into this world was the happiest day of our lives. I was holding you, with Barry beside me, and as soon as the three of us were together, you suddenly stopped crying. It's like you could already feel our love, without even knowing who we were." 

Nora felt herself smile a bit, but she knew she had to remain focused. "When did you and Dad find out I was a speedster?" 

"Shortly before your first birthday," Iris said. "We'd gone so many months without a single sign, so we foolishly thought that perhaps his powers had skipped a generation. But one night, when we decided to tuck you in together, as we each took hold of one of your hands, we saw it. Two little sparks, like static electricity. Ordinarily, that's what we would've assumed they were, if it hadn't been for one striking detail."

"Which was what?"

"Their colors. The hand your dad held produced a yellow spark, and the hand that I held created a purple one."

"And that was when you knew," Nora figured.

"Yep. Only, it wasn't just your father's powers you inherited; it was mine too from when  _I_ was a speedster, and that was a big surprise for both of us. Which meant that, through the combined forces of our individual lightnings, you were destined to be quite the powerful speedster. And that scared us."

"Why?"

"Because if you were already producing sparks at almost a year old, imagine what you'd be doing at 5, at 10, and by 15 you could already be out there trying to save lives! But even before that you'd be in great danger, because if The Flash's enemies saw you out there training with him, you'd soon become a target." 

"But they don't know Barry Allen is The Flash!" Nora exclaimed, then she backtracked. "I mean, most of them don't, and the newer ones certainly wouldn't!"

"They wouldn't need to know The Flash's identity to figure out you were is daughter," Iris insisted. "They'd see one interaction and immediately connect the dots. Your dad and I couldn't afford to put you at risk like that. We wanted you to _enjoy_ your childhood, not live it in fear thinking your every move was being monitored or that you could be attacked at any moment. Believe me Nora, it wasn't easy, and we hated to lie to you about what you were, but it was the only way to keep you safe...and sane." 

"Of course, we knew there was no way that we could keep it from you forever. That would be too cruel. So we made a promise that when you turned 21, we would tell you the truth. Barry even made me swear that if anything ever happened to him, I would follow through on that promise, no matter how afraid I was for you."

"But I imagine that, following Dad's disappearance, you contemplated whether or not you should go through it," Nora mused. 

"Many times," Iris admitted. "But in the end, I knew it would be wrong to permanently take that away from you, because not only is it the last living reminder we have of your father, but backing out on my promise would be an insult to his memory, and our dear Barry Allen deserves better than that." She sighed, and looked down at her lap. "I know this is a lot for you to take in, Nora, and I'm sure you must be going through a lot of emotions right now. But just know that, if you let me, I'll be with you every step of the way." 

The two West-Allen women were quiet for several moments, unsure of how to close the conversation. Then Nora got up, walked up to her mother, and gave her a big hug. 

"I'd really like that Mom," she said softly. "For you to be with me as I navigate my new life. I can't do this alone, and I know it's what Dad would want us to do." 

She heard Iris sigh in relief. "Yes it is, and I'm glad you're not mad."

"I was at first, but now that you've explained everything, I have no reason to," Nora replied. "All you and Dad were trying to do was protect me, and to keep me from growing up in fear and suspicion. How could I be mad at that?" 

"To be honest, I never know with you," Iris said with a laugh. "You've inherited your father's tendency - and mine as well - to let our emotions cloud our judgement." 

"Guilty as charged," Nora exclaimed. "Now c'mon Mom, let's have some more of that leftover cake we brought home, to celebrate the end of a 20 year-secret." 

"Amen to that!" Iris agreed.

*****

A loud car horn woke Nora out of her reverie, and she realized in dismay that she and her driver were stuck in traffic. 

"Shrap, I'm really sorry about this ma'am," her driver apologized. "I hope you're not in a rush."

"No, it's cool, I can wait," Nora replied, not wanting him to feel bad. She threw the banana peel in her lunch pack and took a sip of coffee. "How long do you think we'll be here?"

"Hard to say, maybe twenty minutes?" he guessed. 

"Oh well, then I guess we're waiting for twenty minutes," she said. 

"I really am sorry for the inconvenience ma'am," the driver exclaimed.

She waved him away. "Don't sweat it, really, it's fine," she assured him, then she noticed the name tag hanging off his rearview mirror. "You have nothing to worry about, Max."

"I know, I just always feel so embarrassed when my riders get stuck in traffic, and I can't do anything about it," Max explained. "I can't help but feel responsible for them showing up later than they wanted."

"Hey, my bosses are cool, they'll understand the grueling effects of traffic," Nora said.  _Though when Caitlin and Cisco find out about my sleeping late, they probably won't be as understanding,_ she thought sheepishly.  _Especially since this isn't the first time._

"That's good," Max murmured. 

Nora decided to let him get back to focusing on the road, so she unwrapped her blueberry muffin, and began pinching off little pieces to limit the amount of crumbs she could potentially leave. She sighed quietly, thinking again about her mother's revelation. 

She hadn't realized how incomplete her life had felt until her power-dampening chip was removed. As soon as her powers were reactivated, the lightning charging up all her nerve endings like a resurrected battery, it was like a part of her she never knew was missing had finally come back to her. Like an old friend she'd never met, stepping back into her life. 

Of course, because she had no control over them, one minute she was in the lab with her mother, waking up from the anesthesia the doctors put her under during the surgery. The next, she was in the back of a Dayton truck, staring in amazement at her left hand as it phased in and out. 

That was probably the one thing Nora was annoyed about regarding the whole "hidden powers" situation. How was she expected to succeed The Flash when she'd had zero training for it? It was no wonder she didn't feel ready to face off against actual criminals yet. She was twenty-one, but when it came to her powers, she might as well be a toddler again! 

Thankfully though, in the three years she knew she was a speedster, _that_ issue had been resolved. 

"So, you work at S.T.A.R. Labs, huh?" Max suddenly wondered, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yep, I'm an intern," Nora said.

"It must feel so cool, getting to work amongst superheroes and scientists," he commented.

"It is," she replied.  _But mainly, it means I get to remain close to my father in some way,_ she thought.

"What are they like?"

"Who?"

"The heroes you've met."

"Oh, well, as an intern, I've never had any intimate coversations with any of them," Nora admitted. "But I _have_ sat in on some of their meetings. From what I've seen, I admire how well the teams work together despite there being so many of them, because that means many, MANY different opinions." 

"I bet," Max replied, then he let out a big sigh of relief. "Hallelujah, traffic's moving forward Miss..." his voice trailed off, and Nora realized that she knew his name, but he didn't know hers.

"Nora," she finished for him, thinking it best to leave out her last name, because he was technically still a stranger.

"Nora," he repeated, and he looked at her through the rearview mirror. "Nice name."

"Thanks," she said, blushing a bit. Then she shook her head, reminding herself to stay focused. Regardless of whether or not the traffic moved, she was still going to be late for work. 

Happily, after about ten more minutes of driving (thanks to the fact that Max went a couple miles over the designated speed limit), the taxi pulled up in front of the entrance to S.T.A.R. Labs. 

With her food already put away and her wallet ready, Nora looked up towards the front seat. 

"How much do I owe you?" she wondered. 

"Five dollars," Max answered. 

"Really? That's all?" she asked, doubtful.

"No, but it's my policy to charge less than the normal amount when my customers get stuck in bad traffic," he stated. 

"Oh, alright then, suit yourself," she said. She got of the car and came over to the passenger's side door to hand Max his money. As she did, she finally got a good look at him. He was younger than she thought he was. He looked to be in his late twenties, with dark blonde hair (lightly styled by hair gel), caramel brown eyes, and thin, silver-rimmed rectangular glasses. 

"Here's your money," she said quickly, hoping that what she considered to be studying wasn't coming off as gawking. "Thank you so much for the ride."

"No problem, it was a pleasure transporting you Miss Nora," he said formerly. "Maybe I'll be lucky enough to do it again some time."

"We'll see," Nora replied. Then, before she could waste any more time, she closed the door and quickly made her way into the building. 

"THERE you are!" a voice cried in relief when Nora burst through the revolving doors. A young woman got up from one of the benches and came running up to Nora, her blonde ponytail swinging behind her. 

"Hey there Lia, I'm so sorry I got here so late, I ended up getting stuck in traffic," Nora explained. "Have Caitlin and Cisco questioned my absence?"

"Not from what I've noticed," Lia said, leading her friend towards the elevators. "I'm not surprised though. They've been so busy, what with having all of Team Flash's allies here." 

"So you were serious when you said that they were all here?" Nora asked as Lia selected their designated floor. 

"Uh-huh, I kept track." 

"But why? Do you know what the problem is?"

"Hang on a minute," Lia murmured. She looked back and forth at the people milling about, then, once an elevator freed up for them, she dragged Nora inside and manually closed the doors so they were alone.

"Okay Lee, you're starting to freak me out a bit," Nora admitted.

"You should be," Lia said seriously. "They're facing a problem they haven't had since The Flash disappeared!"

"Which is?"

"Central City's got itself a new evil speedster."

*******

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to thank you all for the feedback I've already been receiving on my opener. I'm glad that I've already started to attract an audience! I hope you guys liked this chapter as well, and the direction that I'm steering this story towards. Secondly, I want to be clear that Nora is bisexual in my story, so we WILL see her gaining attraction from both genders, don't worry.  
> And thirdly, wow talk about that Flash finale, right? In fact, all of the Arrowverse finales were pretty intense in their own way, but Flash is what hit me in the feels the most, as I'm sure it did for many of you as well (with Arrow being in 2nd place). I think we can all agree that we're not ready for Crisis on Infinite-Earths, so at least we have time to breathe before we get to that point XD. Anyway, thank you again for your support. See you on the next one! ~W.


	3. Godspeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora learns more about the new speedster in town, a man who calls himself Godspeed. Much to her surprise, the heroes really do seem at a loss on how to handle him, but maybe that's because they like a vital asset...a speedster of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to all our characters' ages, just imagine them all as they are now in their individual shows, only set in the future :).

 *******

_"Central City's got itself a new evil speedster."_

Lia's words repeated over and over in Nora's head, struggling to actually sink in. 

This wasn't really be happening, was it? Speedsters, both good and bad, had inherently vanished following The Flash's disappearance. Now one had arrived, and funny enough, it was as Nora was coming into her powers and really making them her own.

Coincidence? It couldn't be, not in this city. It _had_ to have been planned. The question was, by whom?

"Hello? Earth-1 to Nora?" Lia called, waving a hand in her friend's face.

"What? I'm here!" Nora exclaimed, recovering quickly. "You just caught me off-guard, that's all."

"Clearly," Lia said. "But I understand, I was pretty amazed by the news myself."

"What do we know about him so far?" Nora wondered as the elevator reached the fourth floor. 

"For starters, he calls himself Godspeed," Lia began, and Nora couldn't help but giggle at the name. "Yeah, I know, he really seems to think he's all that, doesn't he? But despite his fancy title, he wasn't born with his abilities. They appear to be manmade."

"How can you tell?"

"Because according to police, the chemicals he's stolen are benzene methanol, carbon disulfide, and dioxygen difluoride," Lia explained. "Which, as you know, make up the base for..."

"...the extracellular matrix of Velocity-9, the illegal speed enhancement drug!" Nora finished.

Lia grinned at her, and Nora couldn't help but be thankful for how in-sync they were. Ever since Nora shared her secret with Lia, the two girls had done their homework on speedsters. (She trusted her best friend with her life after all, and naturally, Lia fangirled so hard when she found out). They'd gone through plenty of trips to the Flash Museum, both for knowledge, and as coping mechanisms when she felt too much pressure to follow in her father's footsteps. It felt good to be able to talk about these things with someone besides her mother. And when it came to the things Nora _couldn't_ share with Iris, she had a feeling Lia would understand the best.  

"So because he's relying on the drug for his powers, that means they're not permanent yet," Nora figured. "That means there's still time to stop him."

"As long as he's caught before he can find a stabilizer," Lia said. "Otherwise, his powers are here to stay."

"Then let's hope it doesn't come to that," Nora replied.

The girls went silent, and made their way to the heroes' conference room, which had once been much smaller, but had extended out to accommodate for all four teams. They slipped inside, and hung out in one of the back corners, content to just listen in. 

"Godspeed is a threat to the stability we've managed to create for Central City these last ten years, and who knows what his arrival could entail," Dr. Caitlin Snow exclaimed. "If he succeeds in his quest, it could open the door to many more like him, and we don't have the resources to handle such a surge in potential speedster activity. So we need ideas on how to stop this from happening." As the heads of S.T.A.R. Labs, and Cisco Ramon were the ones running the meeting, along with detective and fellow Team Flash member Ralph Dibny. And Nora had to admit, Caitlin was great at taking charge.

"Is there a way we can station ourselves at each lab around the city? Perhaps we can try and anticipate where he'll strike next, and when he does, we'll be ready for him," Sara Lance suggested. 

"It's a good idea," Cisco said. "But there are too many odds for when and where Godspeed will hit for us to anticipate his next move. His attacks have been sporadic, and I have no doubt it's in a deliberate attempt to ensure we can't catch him."

"Besides, given the situation, I don't think we should separate into too many small groups," Caitlin added. "We know you guys came out here, ready to risk your lives, but that doesn't mean we want to lose any of you to this man. There's better strength in numbers."

"We hear what you're saying Caitlin, but we should still split up, if only to cover more ground on where Godspeed is hiding out at least," Oliver Queen brought up. "And who knows, if we DO find his hideout, we use it as a chance to steal the chemicals back, and hopefully set up a trap to stop him!"

The discussion continued on for several more minutes, with some agreeing with Oliver's plan, and others thinking it wasn't as easy as he made it seem like (and then of course there was Mick Rory, who suggested that they, quote on quote, "light his ass on fire"). There was even some speculation about whether or not Godspeed was working alone. 

"Wow, I'm not used to seeing this," Nora murmured to Lia.

"What's that?"

"All the teams at such a loss on how to handle something," she confirmed. "Our allies are brought here to make things easier, but here they are, just as unsure as Team Flash."

"It's been a long time since the city's had an evil speedster, so honestly, it's not all that surprising," Lia said.

"You're right," Nora replied, sighing. "Without a speedster of their own, they've got to think up bigger and more complicated ways of taking him down."

Lia nodded slowly, then suddenly, her eyes widened and a big smile spread across her face.

"Hey Nora, tell me, how confident are you in your abilities?" she whispered.

"Pretty confident, I suppose," Nora said. "Why?" Then all at once, she realized what her friend was doing. "No Lia, don't you dare. Don't-"

But it was too late. Lia had already grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front of the room. "Nora West-Allen can do it!" she blurted out.

All of the heroes appeared taken aback by Lia's eager outburst. Most of them looked confused, while others giggled nervously into their palms. 

"An intern? She can't be serious," Mick muttered. 

Caitlin shot him a look, her eyes briefly morphing into Killer Frost's as a warning for him to be quiet. Then she returned to the matter at hand. "You're Barry's daughter, yes?"

"Yes, I am," Nora said quietly, nervously fiddling with the sleeve of her jacket. 

"But that doesn't mean anything if she doesn't have his powers, which she has yet to prove up to this point," Ralph commented. 

"Then let me fix that for you right now," Nora replied, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. 

"I assure you, she's been well-taught," Lia exclaimed as Nora walked up to the long rectangular table set up in the middle of the room.

Nora squeezed her eyes shut in concentration, and walked forward, like the table wasn't even there. 

She heard collective gasps from several of the heroes, so she knew without looking that her phasing was successful. 

"Holy crap, are you guys seeing this right now?" Zari Tomaz exclaimed. 

"She really is her father's daughter," Kara Danvers said warmly. 

"Well thank goodness, it appears hope is not lost after all," Brainy remarked. 

"You're right Brainy, it's not," Nora said, opening her eyes and facing her allies. "I know that I still have much to learn, and that revealing my powers like this must come as quite a shock to you all, but I know that if you give me a chance, I can be a valuable asset in defeating Godspeed."

She went silent, turning her attention to Caitlin, Cisco, and Ralph as she awaited their decision. As she did, she caught sight of Lia in the back, who gave her an encouraging thumbs-up.

"Before we do anything, may I ask  _why_ you kept your powers hidden for so long?" Caitlin asked gently. 

Nora blushed. "That wasn't my choice...or at least, not in the beginning." With that, she summarized Iris and Barry's reasoning for suppressing her powers, and then she admitted her own apprehensions about using them, which mainly stemmed for her lack of training.

"I see," Caitlin replied, nodding slowly. "Then that settles it.  _You're_ our plan to stop Godspeed."

Nora gasped. "Wait, seriously?" she cried excitedly, losing focus on her powers and becoming stuck in the table. "Shrap," she muttered, struggling to get back into phasing mode to free herself as the room erupted into laughter.

"You're definitely going to need some work," Cisco said once she was free. "But don't worry Nora, we'll make that happen for you."

"Thank you," she murmured, giving him a grateful smile.

"Well before we do anything, we should first test how well she can do on her own," Ralph brought up. "We should see how much she really knows about her powers." 

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Caitlin asked, knowing Ralph already had answer ready.

"We should send Nora out into the field and see if she can find Godspeed, or better yet, see if  _he_ finds  _her_ ," he exclaimed.

"You...what now?" Nora stammered. She didn't think she'd be sent out so quickly, but given how desperate the team was, she supposed she shouldn't be surprised.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sara piped up. "Just throwing Nora out there with no real game plan except seeing if she encounters Godspeed?" 

"Hey, at least they have that," Ray Palmer replied, grinning. "We've faced danger without so much as an atom of a plan in mind." Then he giggled. "Pun intended."

"Touché," Sara said, shaking her head and smiling. 

"Then it's settled," Caitlin stated, snapping her fingers. "We've got no time to waste, so let's go! West-Allen, come with me." 

"Don't worry Nora, you can do this," Lia whispered, falling into step beside her friend.

"Thank you," Nora said, practicing the deep yoga breaths that Iris taught her to use whenever she got stressed.

It was one of those few times Nora actually  _wanted_ Iris watching her like an over-protective hawk. She'd be less stressed if her mother was with her. But she was a grown woman, she had to act as such. Besides, if they knew that she was missing her mom at the moment, the heroes would be less inclined to take her seriously. 

What she really needed was one of her father's somewhat cliched but wholly sentimental words of wisdom.

 _Yes, exactly!_ Nora thought. _What would Dad say to me if he were here?_

 _Nora, remember what I told you to do when you're afraid,_ Barry would say.  _Face your fear, and imagine only the best possible outcome. See yourself conquering your fear, and coming out the other end the same as you were before, only braver. And that'll be exactly what happens._

Granted, facing Godspeed would be a lot different than facing a spider, which was the more situation where that kind of thinking would apply, but it was the best she had at the moment. 

_I'll make you proud Dad, wherever you are._

*******

A while later, Nora was wearing one of the old prototypes for The Flash's costume, and quietly moved through the shadows and alleyways of Central City as she searched for Godspeed.  

"See anything?" Caitlin asked through her earpiece. 

"No, but I have no doubt that if I move around enough, he'll soon catch sight of my lightning and track me down himself," Nora insisted as she stopped off in an alley behind a restaurant, then she shifted uncomfortably in her outfit. "I know you guys didn't have time to make alterations, but man, this thing is annoyingly loose. I have to keep adjusting it so it doesn't drag on the ground and catch fire while I'm running!" 

"Grin and bear it for now Nora," Cisco exclaimed suddenly, no doubt having pushed Caitlin aside when he heard Nora complaining about the suit. "You'll get your own suit soon, I promise."

"Oh no, it's nothing against your handiwork Cisco," Nora assured him. "I'm making do with it, I promise."

"Cisco, now's not the time to discuss your pride," Caitlin said softly in the background. "Now get off the mic please."

"Sorry about that," she said, taking over. "You know how he is; he takes so much pride in his work, especially since gaining a new Flash. Plus, he's always had a hard time with criticism in general."

"Understandable," Nora replied, then she raced off again, leaving streaks of yellow and purple lightning in her wake. 

 _C'mon Godspeed, where are you hiding?_ she thought.  _Surely you wouldn't pass up the chance to introduce yourself to another speedster._ Though, to be honest, she wasn't sure what she would do or say when he did (the team was still testing her, so they didn't give her any instruction on how to interact with him. "Let it play out naturally," Caitlin had said). 

"I still find it so incredible that you have both of your parents' lightning colors," Caitlin remarked when Nora stopped again. 

"Me too," Nora agreed as she searched around for clues. "It goes to show that my mother's time as a speedster meant more that she imagined, and it also means that I always carry a piece of them with me."

"What did I tell ya? They're the Harry and Meghan of superhero royalty!" Ralph joyfully shouted over the mic, making Nora wince. 

"Seriously you two, I know you're excited about the investigation, but BUTT OUT," Caitlin cried, clearly scolding both Cisco  _and_ Ralph. "Sorry Nora, I hope we're not distracting you too much."

Nora suppressed a giggle; though Iris West was the one with the actual kid, Caitlin Snow had a tendency to act like a mom as well. Especially when it came to Cisco and Ralph. "It's okay Caitlin, it reminds me I'm not alone, which helps me to be less nervous," she said. Then something caught her eye. "Guys, I think I found something!"

"Oooh, what is it?" Caitlin, Cisco, and Ralph asked at once.

"It looks like a trace of Velocity-9," Nora observed. "That means Godspeed was here!"

"Good job Nora, you're getting close," Caitlin commended her. "Tell us where you found it, and I'll send the boys over to pick it up and bring it to the lab."

Nora nodded, peeking out of the alley to see where she was. But as she did, she caught sight of it: a streak of white lightning zig-zagging down the street. _Godspeed._

Without another word, Nora ran after it. The world passed by her in a blur, though she knew that she was in fact the blur. Her heart raced with apprehension, and she couldn't feel the ground beneath her feet. 

Hold on, she was starting to feel like she'd been here before. This situation, these feelings, it all felt so familiar to her. 

 _Her dream._ It was becoming a reality. The only difference was the voice, or rather,  _voices_ , that spoke to her. 

Nora rounded another corner, only to find that she was running straight towards a dead end. Quickly, she (quite literally) screeched to halt to stop from herself from crashing into a wall. 

"Where the Hell did he go?" she exclaimed aloud, thinking she'd lost her lead to the advantages of phasing. 

"Nora? Are you there? What's going on?" Cisco asked worriedly. 

"Godspeed, I saw his lightning trail and I didn't hesitate to follow him," Nora explained. "Now I think I lost the bastard." She thought it best not to mention her deja vu.

"Who are you calling a bastard?" a deep, altered voice exclaimed. She whirled around, and there, blocking the alley, was Godspeed, dressed head to toe in pure, blinding white. 

There was no turning back now. 

 

********

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a little longer to churn out, because I knew what I wanted to have Nora's powers to be revealed to the team, but the question was how. And before that, I wanted to show the teams trying to problem-solve together. Apologies for the cliffhanger, but I knew I had to separate this into two parts, and don't worry, Nora's not gonna defeat Godspeed in one fight like on the show. He has a much bigger role in my story! Speaking of the show, CW's got Flash re-runs going (for me at least), and tonight they're playing 5x18 Godspeed, so that'll be helpful :). Thank you for the continued support, and I promise Chapter 4 will be up in the next couple of days. Love, W.


	4. Rise of XS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Godspeed meet face to face, and Central City finally learns about its newest incarnation of The Flash. Then later, a little insight on what Godspeed is up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the month-long absence, me and this chapter both had a lot going on (ex. online college courses). However, I hope Chapter 4's length and content make up for it!

********

"Well, well, well, I guess it's true then," Godspeed continued, looking Nora up and down. "I'm not the only one."

"No, you're not," Nora said, lifting her chin. "Although, out of the two of us, evidence shows I'm the only one born this way."

He chuckled, which sounded creepy with his distorted voice. "And, what, does that immediately mean you're stronger than me?" 

"Perhaps not," she admitted. "But that doesn't make me scared of you."

"Nora, what are you doing?" Caitlin murmured in her earpiece. "What's with the casual conversation?"

Nora tuned her out, not wanting Godspeed to realize that people were listening in on their confrontation. 

"Clearly," he replied, "otherwise, you wouldn't have followed me here. Not on your own at least." Then he shrugged. "I guess he was right, those folks at S.T.A.R. Labs really are prepared for anything. Soon as I arrive, they release their own speedster to level the playing field." 

Nora gasped, and Godspeed chuckled again. "What? You really think I don't know about your associates? That I'm unaware of how you're reporting back to them through an earpiece?"

"Nora, seriously, what's going on?" Cisco exclaimed.

"He knows," she whispered. "He knows that I came from S.T.A.R. Labs, and about the earpiece." She heard a sharp intake of breath from the other end, unable to discern who it was, followed by quiet murmuring. 

"Who's  _him,_ this man who warned you about all this?" Nora demanded, turning her attention back to Godspeed. "Is he someone you work _for_ , or _with_?"

"Wouldn't you _all_ like to know," he taunted.

"Nora, you should pull back," Caitlin warned. "You're not ready for this."

"But it was Ralph's idea to test how I would respond to Godspeed on my own, and you and Cisco agreed!" Nora muttered loudly, seeing how there was no point in trying to hide their interactions anymore.

"Yeah, but that was before finding out that he knew about us," Ralph said, taking over for Caitlin after he heard his name mentioned. "Someone's been giving him intel, and who knows how much they told him. And if he already knew we were sending you out here, it might not take him long to beat you, because he may have already anticipated every move you'll make."

Nora bit her lip; Ralph had a point. There was a chance that Godspeed had all her moves mapped out, and in five minutes she could be lying on the ground in a discarded heap.  The rational thing to do would be to agree with her bosses and head back to S.T.A.R. Labs, all while she was still standing. 

At the same time, however, if he knew about S.T.A.R. Labs, couldn't he just end up following her back there? And if he did, what if he found the stabilizer he needed to keep his powers? Even if he didn't, his arrival could still ignite a big battle between him and all the heroes. Team Flash's allies were still at lab after all, hoping to learn the outcome of Nora facing Godspeed and ready to step in at anytime. 

No, she couldn't let that happen. This was her chance to prove herself, and she wasn't going to back down without at least trying.

Propelled by determination and her insistence on following in her father's footsteps, Nora switched off her earpiece without another word. She knew the trio would give her Hell for it later, but she could live with that if it meant she'd _tried_ to handle this on her own, regardless of whether or not she succeeded.

"Look, this doesn't need to get ugly," she said to Godspeed, who, judging by his stance, was starting to look bored. "Just tell me what I need to know, and in the end, maybe we could help each other." Yes, that was something her father would start off with. Then, he'd leave it up to Godspeed to decide whether they shook hands or threw fists.

"You really want information out of me, girl? Better see if you can catch me first," he exclaimed, then he scoffed. "Good luck with that too, especially given that ridiculous outfit you're wearing." Then he sped off. 

"Challenge accepted!" she announced. Adjusting her suit, she raced after him.

Unfortunately though, it didn't take long for Nora to see just how much faster Godspeed was. She had to squint just to follow his figure in the distance, like she was trying to look across a foggy lake. 

"Son of a bitch, this'll never work," she muttered after several minutes of hapless chasing.  She came to a stop on the corner of an intersection, and unsurprisingly, several people had stopped to stare at her. Most likely due to the baggy suit, which so obviously didn't fit. 

"Think West-Allen, think!" Nora told herself. "What would Dad do? He's faced  _plenty_ of other speedsters who were faster than him!" 

She glanced down and realized she was clenching her fists, the pressure causing little sparks of lightning to fade in and out. She sighed, knowing frustration wouldn't help her at all. She looked up, meeting her reflection in a store window across the street, and suddenly, she had an idea.

It was clear Godspeed thought she wasn't strong enough to even blindside him, let alone stop him. 

The logical thing to do at this point? Use that assumption to her advantage.

********

A little while later, Nora was poised to take action. She was in the general vicinity of where she'd seen Godspeed last, and she was sure that he'd soon figure out that she stopped chasing him. And once he seemed pleased with his supposed victory, that would be her time to strike. 

At last, she caught sight of him, stopping in a parking lot behind a grocery store. It was time. 

Concentrating all her energy, stepped away from the wall where she was hiding. Then she ran straight at it, phasing through it like with the table at S.T.A.R. Labs. Only this time, she didn't lose focus, nor did she stop there. She went through wall after wall, heading towards Godspeed's location, and she was thankful that her phasing allowed her to not have to worry about knocking things over like shelves or tables. Many heads turned as she sped past but she ignored them, keeping her mind on the matter at hand. 

Just as she hoped, he hadn't seen her coming. 

She appeared out of the store wall with her fist raised, and before Godspeed could react, her fist became solid again, and he was down on the ground. 

"How do you like me now?" Nora asked mockingly, adjusting her suit for what had to be the tenth time at least. 

"I'm not gonna lie, you've certainly got some moves," he replied, rubbing his chin. "But you won't win this."

"Tell me who you work for, Godspeed!" she ordered. "Save your games for another time."

"So says the speedster who knows  _my_ name, but has yet to reveal hers," he pointed out. 

Nora placed her foot on his chest before he could get up, knowing full well it probably wouldn't make a difference. But on the bright side, she'd had her superhero name planned out well in advance. "The name's XS. I'll understand if you haven't heard of me, but I have no doubt you've heard of my father. He goes by The Flash."

She couldn't see Godspeed's eyes of course, but she could recognize his surprise from the way he sat up straighter (or as much as he could underneath the weight of her foot). 

His reply, however, betrayed nothing. "'Goes by?' Don't you mean, 'went by?' Because the way _you_ phrased it makes it sound like he's still here."

Before she could respond, he grabbed leg and practically threw her off of him. Thankfully the parking lot was made of gravel, so there was no pavement for her skull to slam against, but she still winced as her head made contact with the ground. 

Refusing to give up, however, she pulled herself up, ready to face him again. 

"You really aren't going to give up, are you?" he asked her. 

"Not while I'm still breathing, and while you still have powers," she proclaimed. 

"Well then, I imagine we'll meet again soon,  _XS_ ," he taunted. Suddenly, he grabbed a woman walking past them on the sidewalk and transported her to the middle of the street. 

"Oh my God!" Nora cried. Without hesitation, she zipped over to the horrified woman, who was staring down the front end of an oncoming truck. Thankfully, Nora just barely managed to get her out of the way and safely onto the other side. 

"What...what just happened?" the woman stammered. 

"It's okay, ma'am, you're safe now," Nora assured her.

"Was that a...a  _speedster_?" she asked, amazement and worry coating her voice. 

"Yes, he was," Nora said, glancing around and confirming that Godspeed had indeed taken that opportunity to disappear. 

"And are you one too?" the woman continued.

"Yes. My name is XS."

"Well, XS, I do hope that's not the outfit Central City will come to associate you with," the woman said as she gestured to Nora's suit, which was slipping off her shoulders. She giggled a bit while Nora's cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"No, it won't be, believe me," she replied. "But I'm glad you're laughing, ma'am." 

"Jeanette," the woman said. "My name is Jeanette, no need to call me ma'am."

"Very well then," Nora said. Then she noticed the decent-sized group of people that had clustered around them, several faces undiscernible behind raised phones and tablets. Phones and tablets that were recording the whole exchange between the two, and some had probably been there before that, baring witness to Jeanette's life being threatened then spared.

"Would you like me to transport you to your destination?" she wondered, trying to ignore the crowd.

"No, that's alright. I'm okay now; just a little shaken up," Jeanette told her. "Of course, it's nothing a little Jitters coffee can't fix. But thank you, XS." 

Upon the mention of Jitters, Nora realized it was high time she turn her earpiece back on. Who knew how much worry and fear her actions had caused the trio, as well as the rest of the heroes. 

"You're welcome Jeanette," she said. "Since you're all set, I better run, because I've got some serious explaining to do." With that, she made her way back to S.T.A.R. Labs, barely registering the crowd's series of gasps as they followed the trail of yellow and purple lightning she left behind. 

********

She stopped outside of S.T.A.R. Labs, and turned her earpiece back on before stepping inside. She wanted to know how much trouble she was going to be in  _before_ meeting her bosses face to face. 

"Caitlin? Cisco? Anyone there?" she asked.

"Holy shit! Nora, is that you?" Cisco exclaimed. 

"Yeah, it's me, I'm fine," she said, sighing quietly. 

"Oh my GOD, do NOT scare us like that again!" he cried. "You turned off your comm, and we had no idea where you were or what was happening. Caitlin told us to remain calm, and insisted that we give you some time to let you handle this on your own. But since you were gone for so long, we were  _this close_ to sending out reinforcements, praying they'd be there to help you out rather than recover your body."

"I'm sorry I scared you all," Nora apologized, knowing the scolding was an inevitable price to pay for striking out on her own. 

"Let's just be thankful your mother wasn't here, because if anything bad happened to you, I don't even want to  _think_ about the Hell she'd put us all through," he said gratefully. Nora smiled and nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her. 

"Cisco? Is that Nora?" Caitlin asked in the background.

"Yep, she's alright Cait," he reported.

"Thank God," she said, then Nora heard her voice take over. "Nora, is that true? Are you really alright?"

"Yes, really, I'm fine," she assured her. "The scariest thing that happened was that Godspeed caused a woman to almost get hit by a truck."

"Oh wow," Caitlin murmured. "Better get in here and give us all the details." 

"I'm coming in right now," Nora said, and within moments, she was standing at the entrance of the meeting room, where all the heroes were waiting for her.

As soon as she came in, a sudden round of applause erupted for her. She took a step back, surprised. 

"Whoa, what's all this for guys?" she inquired.

"You may be fast Nora, but sometimes, the Internet is faster," Cisco joked. "We were trying to keep straight faces while talking to you on the comm., because we wanted to surprise you with the news. See, there are already several videos circulating about, showing you fighting Godspeed and saving that lady he threw in the street. Everyone's asking about who the two of you are, and if this is the start of a new era of speedsters." 

"That's not all though, because they've already got the Channel 4 news crew on the scene," Zari pointed out, gesturing to the TV. 

Nora followed her gaze, and sure enough, she saw the woman she rescued, Jeanette, being interviewed by Patty Spivot. 

"This is Patty Spivot, and I'm here with Jeanette Kramer, a woman who encountered both of the mystery speedsters today," Patty exclaimed excitedly, then she turned the microphone to Jeanette. "Can you give us a summary of what happened?"

Jeanette tucked a piece of long black hair behind her ear. "I was on my way to Jitters from work, thinking it was just a normal day. Then out of nowhere, this man in a white suit grabs and dumps me in the middle of street, and it happens so fast I can't even scream. There's maybe three feet at the most between me and this oncoming truck, so I think 'This is it, I'm about to die', when this young woman in a loose-fitting red suit pulls me out of the way and hauls me back over to where I was, asking me if I'm okay."

"So you're confirming that we have both a heroic AND a villainous speedster in this city, then?" Patty asked in amazement. 

"We sure do, but I'm just glad it's balanced out," Jeanette said. "A good speedster to fight the bad one."

"And according to what you saw, how should we identify them?" 

"The bad speedster is dressed in white and has white lightning. Yes, you heard me right,  _white_ lightning," Jeanette assured the audience. "The good one has purple and yellow lightning, and assume that when she gets her own signature look, it'll be that same color pattern. I don't know _his_ name yet, but our hero told me her name is XS." 

"One more question Jeanette, if XS is watching, which I have no doubt she is, is there anything you'd like to say to her?" 

Jeanette looked straight into camera, as if she knew Nora was behind it, and smiled. "Thank you for saving my life, XS. It's because of you that I get to return home to my husband and two boys in one piece, and if anything could has come out of this experience, it's that I've learned to cherish all the days I have left, because they were nearly taken away from me today. Sure that may sound cliché, but it's true. Keep doing what you do XS; this city needs you."

"That was lovely Jeanette, thank you very much for your time," Patty said graciously, then the camera shifted over to her. "Quite a morning for Central City folks, especially for Mrs. Kramer in particular. But it's also cause for celebration, because our new Flash has at last made themselves known to us. And better yet, the new Flash is a she, so yay, girl power!" She pumped her fist in the air, then got serious again. "This has been Patty Spivot, and stay tuned because next I'll be interviewing the truck driver who narrowly missed hitting Mrs. Kramer and find out  _his_ perspective on all this. Back to you in the studio!"

The camera switched over to the hosts, who preceded to introduce the commercial break, then Cisco switched off the TV.

"So Nora, what do you think of your newfound fame?" Ralph asked her, casually leaning against the room's white board.

Nora opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. "I'll be honest, I don't really know what to say," she managed to get out. 

"No worries, I've got some ideas for you," Cisco exclaimed, ever the idealist. "What about 'Thank you for taking a chance on me guys.' Or 'Wow, saving lives really DOES feel good.' Or even, 'as cool as this was, the fight could've used a little more Cisco.'"

Nora giggled while Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Calm down Cisco, you'll get your chance to face Godspeed soon enough. Because it seems to me that this battle's going to need to be a team effort. Right, Nora?"

"Right," Nora replied, then she gasped. "Wait, when you say team effort, do you mean..."

A smile spread across Caitlin's face. "Yes it does. You're no longer Nora West-Allen, S.T.A.R. Labs intern. You're XS, a member of Team Flash." With that, Cisco and Ralph led the heroes in another eruption of applause. 

As they were clapping, Lia came over and threw her arms around her friend. 

"You did it Nora, you're the new female Flash," she exclaimed. 

Nora smiled, knowing that even though she would probably be considered as such, no one could ever be the "new Flash." Each speedster was their own kind of hero (or villain), and being The Flash's daughter didn't change that.

She was XS, and she had a job to do. 

********

Godspeed arrived at his hideout near the edge of Central City, his whole body feeling energized, and not just because of his lightning.  His first fight with XS, revealing his existence to the city; both insistences had on him on such a high. At last he would get to live up to his name, showing the people that there was still much left to fear. Then fear would soon lead to respect, especially once he demonstrated the full extent of his powers.

He would've done all of this much sooner, of course, but he trusted his accomplice, who warned him not to rush into it. To wait until the time was right. 

Just as he began peeling off his mask, Godspeed heard a creak on the old wood floor of the building. Pulling his hands away from his head, he sprang into a fighting stance. 

"Oh calm down Heart, there's no need for that," the footstep's owner replied. "However, I appreciate the quick response time."

"Oh, it's you," Godspeed said, relaxing and removing his mask, therefore becoming August Heart once more. "But seriously though, don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed, his voice having now gone back to normal. 

"Aw, but where's the fun in a simple greeting?" The figure stepped out of the shadows, a smirk spreading across his face.

Heart rolled his eyes, unsurprised by the snide comment. "Moving on," he said. "Were you able to see what happened today?"

"I did indeed. Quite the first impression I must say. Throwing a poor defenseless lady in front of a truck; it's certainly original."

"Well I have you to give credit for, since you're the one who said I had to show Central City that I wasn't to be fucked with," Heart exclaimed. "What better way to do that then threaten a woman's life? And that, in turn, exposed the presence of XS as well." 

"I did say that, didn't I? Though I know  _my_ version of that suggestion didn't involve such strong language. But aside from that, I _am_ pleased with the double whammy results your stunt was able to carry out. Speaking of which, shall we watch and see what they're saying on the news?"

"By all means," Heart said, pulling out a chair from the metal table set up in the middle of the room.  He grabbed the remote and turned on the television plugged into the wall across from the them. 

Sure enough, they just managed to catch the end of the current "XS/Godspeed" news story playing on Channel 4 before it cut to commercial.

"We've managed to receive this up-close pictures of XS and Godspeed in action from witnesses close to the scene," Patty Spivot's voice over exclaimed. "Here's one of the best entries." A slightly grainy but still discernable side-view picture of XS with her foot on Godspeed's chest took up the screen, and August cringed at the sight. Way to make him look bad, news anchors! Sure, August had no doubt they'd already shown video of him capturing that woman, but  _he_ hadn't seen it yet!

Speaking of which, he was chuckling quietly. "Not quite sure  _that's_ the first impression you were going for, was it, August?"

"No," he muttered irritably, "but I assure you, there's more. I managed to throw her off her game shortly after that, allowing me to do what I did to that woman. Speaking of which, you didn't tell me she was Flash's daughter." 

"Oh, I didn't? I must've forgot to."

"Bullshit," Heart retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright, alright, you got me. I purposefully didn't tell you, because I figured it would be more fun if you heard it from XS. Because as I'm sure you've noticed, she's not shy about parading her heritage."

"Clearly," Heart muttered, "but she almost pulled one over me due to my ignorance."

"But she didn't August; you managed to pick yourself up and divert her attention away from you so that you could escape, AND made your mark in the process. Take pride in that."

"Thank you," he said. "And don't worry, XS may have won this battle, but it'll be Godspeed who comes out victorious. Especially once my powers become permanent. Which reminds me, time for another dosage." He moved towards a file cabinet near the TV, and opened up the drawer containing his collection of Velocity-9 dosages. 

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but remember what I told you. I understand that you may need to rough her up a bit in order to defend yourself, but you're not to destroy XS, only humiliate her." 

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," Heart exclaimed, wincing as he stabbed a the syringe into his leg. "Though I don't understand the point behind your sentimentality for that girl."

"I'm  _not_ being sentimental August; I don't even know her. I'm watching out for  _you,_ and ensuring how you can leave the best mark on this city. Of course, if you feel like you can do this on your own, _I_ certainly don't have to be here. I'll show myself the door right now in fact."

He stood up, moving his neck from side to side as white sparks rippled through his body, signifying the strengthening of his powers. "No, no, don't go. You know very well that I can't do this without you, especially while I'm vulnerable like this. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Good answer August. Now that _that's_ out of the way, shall we prepare for your next confrontation with XS?"

********

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop putting time stamps on when I hope to get things updated, because I rarely seem to make it XD. I'm pretty proud of how much I was able to churn out in this one, and I DID make up plans for the next couple chapters, so I have that at least. I really hope you guys enjoyed this one (as well as your summer breaks so far), and I appreciate the feedback I've been receiving in my absence. Looking forward to the S6 news we should be getting later this month, and regardless of how some of you felt about Nora, I know that I for one will miss seeing her on the show (but fingers crossed JPK returns to play Dawn at some point). Thank you for supporting! :) ~W.


	5. New Recruit, New Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora has made quite the first impression on the heroes and Central City. Because of this, a door full of opportunities has opened for her, like a chance to get to know some of her allies better. But her recruitment into Team Flash isn't the ONLY change that's coming to S.T.A.R. Labs.

********

"So you've decided on XS, huh?" Lia exclaimed as she and Nora made their way down towards the S.T.A.R. Labs dining hall. (It was one of the newer additions to the building, as a way to accommodate all of the heroes when they came to Central City. Regardless of whether or not they did battle, they might as well get some food out of their trips). 

"Yep, and it has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Nora replied cheerfully, walking alongside her friend with a skip in her step.

Young West-Allen was on Cloud 9 at the moment. Once she got over her momentary shock and adrenaline and processed the morning's events, she couldn't stop the rush of joy that came with every heartbeat. She'd managed to (briefly) knock out a villainous speedster, saved a woman's life, reinstalled Central City's hope that her father would be succeeded,  _and_ had been accepted as a member of Team Flash (the latter of which also came with a promise of further training). Despite her lingering concerns about potentially screwing up, right now, it was overshadowed by the fact that her dreams were coming true. She was getting the chance to become a hero like her father, and to resurrect his legacy. (All thanks to Lia, of course). 

Speaking of which, Nora gave her friend a big smile. "Thank you again for pushing me to reveal my powers to the team, Lee. These steps I'm now taking to become XS; they're all because of you."

"Of course Nora, you know I'm here for you," Lia said, leaning into Nora's shoulder as a sign of support. "As your BFF, I want to help you become the best that you can be. And you're right, 'XS' _does_ have a nice ring to it. May I ask how you came up with it?"

Nora shrugged and gave her a closed-lip smile. "A gift from Mom, actually. She'd often lecture me in the past about my habit of doing things in excess, but that was before we knew where it came from. It's part of my anxiety, which, as you know, is something I've had to live with for most of my life. So calling myself XS is my way of turning a negative into a positive, while also remaining true to who I am."

"I like that," the blonde replied, nodding slowly. "And you know, if you're ever booked for an interview and if you feel comfortable, imagine all of the people you'd inspire if you talked about your anxiety with them."

"Whoa, one thing at a time Lia, I'm still getting used to the fact that XS is no longer just a concept, she's a reality," Nora pointed out. "However, that's certainly something to consider."

The girls reached the dining hall, where all of the heroes were already seated. They headed over to the two long tables containing all of the food selections that had been prepared for the teams' arrivals. 

"Where should we sit?" Nora asked uncertainly when their plates were full. The two girls had become so used to grabbing their lunches at Jitters, but after Nora's indictment into Team Flash, they were both invited to have lunch with the heroes. The only question was, whom would they sit with?

"I don't know, it's like high school all over again," Lia muttered, making Nora giggle.

Happily though, their predicament was solved a moment later. 

"Hey, Axis, over here!" a woman's British accented-voice called out from the far corner of the room. Without a second thought, Nora and Lia followed the source of the voice and matched it with Charlie, a shape-shifter with the Legends. Her tablemates consisted of fellow Legends Sara Lance, Ava Sharpe (who Nora knew was also one of the heads of the Time Bureau), and Mona Wu.

"Thought you two could use a place to sit," Charlie exclaimed when the girls reached her, pulling out an empty chair beside her and offering it to Nora.

"We did, thank you," she replied gratefully. Lia sat on her left next to Mona.

"Yeah, you saved us the embarrassment of reliving our high school years," Lia joked, sending more giggles throughout the table.

"Well what kind of friends of Team Flash would we be if we didn't take the time to get to know their newest recruit?" Sara asked. "The least we could do to make that happen is offer you to eat lunch with us." 

"Plus, it gives a chance to get all of the juicy details on your fight with Godspeed," Charlie chimed in, looking excited. Then she dove right in. "What was it like, knowing that when you step foot out there, you weren't an intern anymore, you were Axis."

Nora, who had been taking a sip from her Mango Tango Snapple drink, quickly swallowed so she wouldn't choke from laughter. "Well, for starters, my name's not Axis, it's  _XS_. Capital x, capital s."

"See I  _told_ you it was XS," Mona mentioned, and Charlie glared at her in response while she just smiled sweetly. Rolling her eyes, Charlie signaled for Nora to continue.

"Honestly, you couldn't really call it a fight," Nora admitted. "What mainly happened out there was introductions and chasing."

"But surely there's more to the story than that!" Mona exclaimed. "Talk about your feelings then; how you felt when you first spoke to Godspeed, and how you felt when Mrs. Kramer's life was in danger. There's always more to a story than just words and explanation."

Nora raised an eyebrow, and Sara waved her hand. "Don't mind her Nora, she's the bookworm of the group. However, she has a point. At least tell us what you were feelings were during all of this, especially considering that you were by yourself."

"Naturally I was nervous, especially since I knew that I was being tested," Nora elaborated. "But I reminded myself that I wasn't  _completely_ alone, not really, since I had my bosses speaking to me on the other end of my comm. And when Godspeed showed up, I was scared in the moment, but I put on a brave face, and tried to handle it in the same way my father would. I tried to get to know Godspeed as much as he'd let me, because I knew that he was just as intrigued by my appearance as I was by his. Then, when it was clear that the peaceful part of our confrontation was over, I didn't hesitate. He dared me to pursue him, so I did. It didn't take me long to realize I couldn't catch up to him, but I wasn't going to give up so easily. I pulled back, waited until the moment was right, then surprised him with my phasing. Even though I knocked him down, I was still nervous because I didn't know how long it would last. Not long I'm afraid, but I did learn that someone's been feeding Godspeed information about Team Flash. Then of course came the moment when he went after Jeanette, and I had a complete adrenaline rush, both of fear AND excitement. It's died down somewhat, but since I'm still processing everything, some of it's still there."

The ladies listened to her story with great interest, nodding along and murmuring in agreement. Once she was finished, she eagerly awaited their commentary. 

"See, now that's what I'm talking about!" Mona exclaimed, at last breaking the silence. " _That's_ good storytelling." 

"Alright Mona we get it, but you're right, it WAS a good story," Ava said, then she turned to Nora. "But in all seriousness, do you have any idea who might've told Godspeed about S.T.A.R. Labs?"

"No," she admitted softly. "But to be honest, I haven't even thought that far."

"Maybe it's one of the Flash's old enemies," Mona suggested. "Though, this city's had so many it's hard to narrow it down to just one."

"Then maybe it's not just one! There could be a whole alliance being forged, and Godspeed is just one integral part of it!" Lia exclaimed. 

"Whoa Lia, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Sara said gently. "According to Nora, Godspeed has only hinted at one accomplice so far; let's focus on that right now."

"Yeah, especially since it sounds like this accomplice is pretty knowledgeable about S.T.A.R. Labs," Charlie commented, and then she lowered her voice. "I know it seems impossible, but you guys don't think this is the doing of the  _Reverse Flash_ , do you?"

The ladies all drew back upon mention of his name, and a shared uneasiness spread across the table. Nora in particular was affected. Even in death, Thawne filtered in and out of her consciousness, but this was the first time since learning of her powers that he had been mentioned aloud. 

"Ladies, is something wrong?" a voice piped up from behind Nora. They all turned around to see Caitlin and Cisco, looking concerned. Cisco was the one who had spoken.

"What makes you say that?" Ava asked evenly. 

"We noticed you all chatting away as we were cleaning up our remnants from lunch," Caitlin said, "then out of nowhere, you all fell silent. We just wanted to make sure things were okay." 

Charlie, not one to shy away from things, decided it was best to just dive right in. "Do you two think Reverse Flash has anything to do with the Godspeed situation?"

"Way to be subtle Charlie," Sara muttered sarcastically, shaking her head. The others nodded in agreement. 

Naturally, Caitlin and Cisco were stunned by Charlie's question, and Nora swore that she saw Cisco shudder a bit at the mention of Thawne's name (or rather, the name his notoriety had been branded with). 

Finally, Caitlin spoke. "Are you the only one who considers it a possibility?"

"No, I'm pretty sure those several beats of silence meant we were  _all_ considering it," Lia cut in.

"Well none of you should worry about it," Cisco assured them, recovering from his momentary speechlessness and trying to act suave. "As I'm sure you're all aware, the Reverse Flash was executed years ago, so there's no way he should have anything to do with this."

"Believe us Cisco, we're not debating that fact," Nora clarified, finally speaking up. "But we're all full aware of what that man was capable of, so who's to say his involvement wasn't planned out years in advance?"

"Either that, or maybe Godspeed's aiming to be just like him," Mona added. "You know, to follow in his footsteps?" That garnered murmurs of agreement throughout the table. 

"Okay ladies, let's hit the brakes on all of this speculation," Caitlin said, holding up her hand. "These are good theories, but we have barely enough evidence to tell us how Godspeed got his powers, let alone who he's working with. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me at all if the only reason he dropped that hint to Nora about his mysterious partner was to distract us from our true target. And that's Godspeed at the moment. So let's not get ahead of ourselves and focus on one thing at a time, alright?"

"You raise a very valid point Caitlin," Sara agreed. "And if distraction  _was_ his motive, then we're playing right into his hands. But we're not going to give him that satisfaction anymore." Then she smiled mischievously. "However, the minute you two start doubting whether or not Reverse Flash is really in Hell or not, let us know and we'll have Constantine check for you."

Caitlin giggled. "We appreciate the offer Sara, but I'm sure that won't be necessary," she replied. "C'mon Cisco, let's leave them to finish the rest of their meal." She took Cisco's hand and led him away, but despite the relieved looks they'd displayed, Nora could see from behind that their shoulders were still tense.

"On that note, why don't we turn the subject over to something more pleasant, like our next book club meeting," Ava suggested. 

"Oh, good idea!" Mona said happily, pulling out a notebook and pen from the shoulder bag hanging off her chair. "I wrote down some choices on what we might want to read next, and we'll take a vote on it. Whichever has the most votes will be our assigned book."

Nora blinked her eyes. "Wait, the Legends have a book club?" she asked. 

"We sure do!" Mona confirmed proudly. "The four of us are in it, as well as Nora Darhk and Zari. Even the guys sometimes sit in on our meetings, but usually it's just Mick, since he's a writer and all."

Nora was surprised; even after the years she spent working at S.T.A.R. Labs, it still amazed her that the heroes had time to lead regular lives. Kara was a reporter, Mick was a novelist, and now apparently the Legends ran a book club! She glanced over at Lia, and it looked like she was just as surprised, if not more. 

"You know XS, since we're still getting to know each other, you're welcome to join our next meeting if you're available," Charlie offered. "You too Lia, since it's because of you that the world even knows about her." Lia blushed. 

"Wait, really? You guys want us to join your book club?" Nora exclaimed. 

"That's a great idea!" Mona cried. "The more, the merrier!" Then she turned to Nora. "It's a lot of fun, trust me. There's food and drinks, we talk and crack jokes, and it's a great opportunity for us to just let loose and be real, without all of the hero stuff involved."

"Then I'd love to come," Nora replied. "What about you, L?"

"That depends," Lia said. "What day is the meeting?" 

"Saturday, October 14th," Mona stated after checking her notes.

"Oh, then I'm afraid I can't make it," Lia admitted. "I'll be out of town visiting my folks that weekend. But I'd love to come to the next one, if the offer still stands." 

"Of course Lia, there's always next time," Sara said to her. "We usually meet about once a month or once every two months, depending on how long the books are. But we're glad that  _you_ can still come, Nora."

"And I'm appreciative that you all invited me," Nora replied gratefully. 

"It's going to be great Nora, trust us," Mona assured her. "Now, let's talk meeting details!"

As Mona began hashing out plans for book club, Nora felt Lia squeeze her hand under the table. She met her best friend's shining eyes and smiled, knowing exactly what she was thinking. 

 _Things have changed today,_ Nora thought,  _and I'm not the same girl I was when I came into work this morning. I'm XS now, and the city needs me. But no matter what happens, I'm not facing any of it alone._

_Of course, neither is Godspeed it seems._

********

"So Charlie really brought up the Reverse Flash as a possible accomplice to Godspeed?" Ralph exclaimed. 

"Yes," Cisco said evenly.

"And the other ladies actually wondered if was _true?"_

"Yes Ralph, pay attention. We already went over this," Caitlin stated, sounding exasperated. 

Ralph had been clearing away his plate just as Caitlin and Cisco were leaving the dining hall, so they pulled him aside and told him to meet them in the main lab. And now here they were, taking some private time to discuss Charlie's suggestion that Godspeed had somehow received help from the Reverse Flash. Clearly, Ralph was as shaken by the idea as his comrades were. 

"I know, I know, I'm being a nag and I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's just a lot for me to absorb."

"No kidding," Cisco replied, "however, it's certainly understandable. Cait and I weren't sure how to respond to it either."

"What  _did_ you guys end up telling them?" 

"We simply told them that their speculation was a distraction from the true target, and that there's a chance Godspeed only hinted at an accomplice to knock us off his trail," Caitlin explained. 

Ralph nodded approvingly. "Not bad Caitlin, and there's a chance you could be right about that. But then again, how did Godspeed know that Nora had been sent by us to track him down, and that we were talking to her via a comm.?"

"I don't know, that's what's especially worrisome," she expressed. "Either someone's been feeding him information, or he's been spying on us. Regardless of which one it is, it means we've become vulnerable, and like I said to Nora, who knows how much he already knows about us."

"Great, another thing we get to worry about, whoop-de-do," Cisco muttered with a sarcastic smirk.

"Out of curiosity, what's Frost's take on all of this?" Ralph asked. 

Without replying, Caitlin's irises suddenly changed to glowing silver, and her chestnut hair was then swathed in white.

 _"Thought you'd never ask,"_ Killer Frost said proudly, pleased that her opinion was being sought out. Then she cleared her throat.  _"Not to freak you guys out or anything, but after hearing what XS said about Reverse Flash, I think there's a chance he could be involved in this, either directly or indirectly. That man has always kept himself several steps ahead after all."_

"Yeah, the only problem is, he's been dead for ten years," Cisco pointed out. 

 _"It doesn't matter,"_ she exclaimed.  _"Like XS said, there's a chance he could've planned this out years in advance, and Godspeed may only be one small chip off of a larger icicle. You get what I'm saying? And besides, Ralph said so himself at point: Thawne's plans have plans."_

"I did say that, didn't I?" Ralph said, pleased that Killer Frost was quoting him.

"Moving on," Cisco asserted. "Anyway, yes Frost, we  _do_ get what you're saying. Godspeed may  _not_ be alone in this, and there may be more to his plan than becoming a permanent speedster. But like Caitlin said, we're going to need more evidence before we come to any concrete conclusions."

 _"Good thing we have XS to help us out with that,"_ Killer Frost said with a grin. Then she caught the two men eyeing her. " _What? I know I keep bringing her up, but can't I also be excited about her initiation into the team?"_

"Of course you can," Ralph replied. "We just didn't realize that you were."

 _"Hey, even I know that the arrival of The Flash's successor is a big deal and is something to be celebrated,"_ she said.  _"I wasn't born yesterday, Ralph."_

"There's the snarkiness we know and expect," Cisco joked. Killer Frost was about to reply, when suddenly, they heard a faint yelp from down the hall, followed by a thud. 

"Did you guys here that?" Ralph wondered.

 _"Sure did, let's go check it out,"_   Killer Frost exclaimed.

The trio raced out of the room, heading towards where they'd heard the cry, and soon came upon its source. 

"Ray!" Cisco cried, getting there first. Ray Palmer was lying face down in the middle of the hallway near the Time Vault. Cisco came to his side and flipped him over, waking him up.

"Oh, hey Cisco, what's up?" Ray asked woozily, managing a cheeky smile. 

"What's up?" Ralph repeated as he came over. "We should be asking you _that_ question!" 

" _What happened, Ray? Because I'm pretty sure you aren't lying because you spontaneously decided to take a nap,"_ Killer Frost said.

"Oh, that," he muttered as Cisco helped him sit up. "To be honest, I don't  _know_ what happened! Sara wanted me to let you guys know that the Legends are heading out in a few minutes, so I came down here because I figured you all were in a meeting. Next thing I know, everything goes black. Up until now, that is."

"Hmm, that doesn't give us much information to go on I'm afraid," Cisco remarked. 

"Then maybe this'll help," Ray continued. "Before I blacked out, I saw white sparks around me. I thought what I was seeing was static electricity, but now I think it may have been Godspeed."

The trio drew back in surprise. "I know Nora said that he knew about us, but wow," Ralph murmured. "Do you guys really think he chose to drop by so quickly?"

"I know what I so Ralph," Ray insisted. 

"Relax dude, no one's questioning that," Cisco assured him. "Judging by the fact that Godspeed showed up for a moment and left shortly after, I don't think his intent was to cause trouble. I think it was more of a reminder, to let us know he's sticking around for a while."

 _"That's probably true, however I don't think that was his only reason for being here,"_ Killer Frost said.  _"Because if you notice, there's a piece of paper tucked in Ray's shirt pocket."_

Ray looked down and sure enough, Frost was right; there WAS a folded piece of paper sticking out of his pocket. 

"That wasn't there before I was knocked out," he remarked, pulling it out and unfolding it.

"Yep, it's from Godspeed," he confirmed. 

"Well, what does it say?" Ralph pressed.

"Have a look for yourself," Ray replied, handing it to him.

Ralph cleared his throat then read it aloud.

" 'Fondest greetings to you all, do pardon my intrusion. However, I'm sure it gave you all quite a scare, didn't it? Me showing up at your place so soon. But I only came to offer you a word of warning. Your friend XS was only successful today due to luck, nothing more. She can't beat me, and neither can you. I know too much about your team already, so there's really nothing you can do that'll surprise me. Back out of whatever foolish plans you have to try and stop me, and maybe I'll show you some mercy. G.S.' "

"Wow, what a dick," Cisco said when Ralph was finished.

"Tell me about it," Ralph replied. "Does he really expect us to give up, just because he told us to?"

"I don't think so," Caitlin said suddenly, having regained control from Frost. "In fact, I'm sure that a fight is exactly what he wants. Whoever he's working with is probably all that held him back from a full-on ambush today."

"Then it's best we use that to our advantage," Ray suggested. "If they told Godspeed not to rush into anything, and he actually  _listened_ to them, it must be someone who really knows that they're doing."

Caitlin gave him a grateful smile. "Ray, we really appreciate the Legends coming out here today, but you all deserve a break. Team Flash can handle it from here. Go home like you planned, and we'll call if we need anything."

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly. Cisco and Ralph nodded in agreement. "Very well. I bid you adieu then, Team Flash." With that, he headed back towards the dining hall, no doubt to tell the rest of the Legends what happened.

"So what do we now?" Cisco wondered when Ray disappeared around the corner. 

"I'll tell you what we're going to do; we _have_ to figure out Godspeed is working with. And for that, we're calling interdimensional help!" Caitlin declared. 

"What, like, the Ghostbusters?" Ralph joked. 

She rolled her eyes. "No Dibny, and that joke doesn't even make sense. We're calling Sherloque." 

"Oh, okay."

"You really think he can help us figure it out?" Cisco asked.

"He's helped us before, hasn't he?" Caitlin retorted. "Who says he can't do it again?"

********

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College courses certainly keep one busy, and then heat & humidity aren't exactly the best motivators. I had a layout in my head of this chapter's structure, but writing takes a lot longer than planning does (plus I was going back and forth between this and Chapter 6). But I hope you guys enjoyed it! The teaser for Season 6 looks FANTASTIC, and as bummed as I still am about JPK's exit, it DID resurrect my excitement for it! I'm especially looking forward to the Halloween episode; that's sure to be an interesting one! And wow, I can't believe today marks three months since I started this story! Good news is that I'm already well into Chapter 6 so I should have that up sometime soon, and its content is going to be a nice blend between canon Nora and Christine Daae aspects. Thank you for keeping up with me! ~W.


End file.
